FAQ
Here's a general FAQ about the game with hints and tips for players of all levels. Your Market 'How do I design my Market?' You can find all decorative items in the decorations menu which can be accessed by clicking the “Build and Manage” button below the game screen. Can I change my cashier's personal appearance? You can change all your cashiers' uniforms and styles. Find the “Outfits” icon in the menu below and click on it to see the options. 'How do I make coins faster?' *Visit your store every day without skipping one to win the daily bonus. *Keep your displays full so that customers will never leave your store without buying a product. *Clean dirty floors by clicking on them. *Complete the quests. *Collect collectibles to complete the collections to be able to exchange it for coins. *More collections means more money! *Visit your friends everyday. At each visit, you can earn lots of coins! 'How do I expand my store?' The “Expand” button is placed in the menu below, symbolized with two side arrows. On condition that you have enough coins or enough neighbors or just buy paying Marketland Cash, you can do it with one click. How do I level up? Serving products on displays, completing quests and collections and visiting neighbors give you the opportunity to fill the XP bar more quickly. As you earn more XP, you level up faster! Besides, Marketland customers give you useful tips. Click on customers to learn the positive or negative comments about your store. Follow their recommendations to progress faster. How do I order a product? There are three suppliers for each product; you can see the arrival time, quantity, cost and reward before giving your order. Click on a display and select one of the suppliers to give your order. How do I get Luxury Points? Placing decorative items and various displays in your store will give you Luxury Points, which will increase your customers’ budget limit. When your customers’ budget limit increases, you earn more coins accordingly. If you find that your Luxury Points have decreased, often, items with Luxury Points can be found in your inventory. Why is my shipment damaged? When the product arrives, you must send it to the display within the total delivery duration exclusive to that product. If the product arrives in one hour, then it means that it will be damaged in one hour unless you send it to the display. You can renew your damaged product with your Marketland Cash. Do I have the chance to store products for later use? When your display is overloaded, you can stock your products in the Stockroom for later use. Your Stockroom has a max capacity, but you can upgrade it with your Product Cards. Cards What do Shopper Cards serve for? Shopper Card, the blue one on the right side of the game screen, increases a customer’s budget limit 3 times but you can give only one Shopper Card to one customer. You are given 20 Shopper Cards when you first start the game. Click on Shopper Card and then on a customer to give him/her a Shopper Card before he/she leaves your store. Visit your friends, level up or share your progress on your Facebook timeline to earn more Shopper Cards. If you click on a friend’s Marketland post he/she shared, you will earn 1 Shopper Card. You can always buy Shopper Cards with your Marketland Cash. How do I get Quick Delivery Cards? Your are given 5 Quick Delivery Cards when you first start the game. Each Quick Delivery Card speeds up a shipment for 1 hour. Click on the Quick Delivery Card on the right and then on a display that has a shipment on the way and speed up the shipment. You can also click on that display and click Deliver Now to deliver your shipment instantly. You earn 5 Quick Delivery Cards at each level. You also have the chance to win Quick Delivery Cards during visits. If you share your Marketland progress on your timeline and get 5 clicks for that post, you will earn 5 Quick Delivery Cards. You can always buy Quick Delivery Cards with your Marketland Cash. What do Product Cards serve for? Product Card, the yellow one on the right side of the game screen, has 4 different purposes. 1: When dragged on to a display, it serves an instant mass delivery. 2: When you order a shipment, you can insure it with Product Cards so that your delivery won't be damaged at all. To do so, click on the display on which you ordered shipment and you'll see the “Insure” button. 3: You can also renew your damaged products with Product Cards. All you have to do is click on the damaged display and click on the “Renew” button. 4: You can also upgrade the Stockroom capacity with Product Cards. Click on the Stockroom and you'll see the Upgrade button on the bottom right. How do I get Product Cards? There are many different ways to get the Product Card. You earn 5 Product Cards at each level. You also have a chance to win Product Cards during visits. You can always buy Product Cards with your Marketland Cash. What do Campaigns serve for? You can start a campaign in your store by clicking on Campaigns icon in the main menu. It's not possible to launch two campaigns at the same time. Each campaign requires different amount of Shopper Cards. Campaigns will give you more coins and XP as it increases your customers’ budget limit. Gameplay Why am I not getting new quests? Marketland quests appear according to your progress. Every level gives you 2 or 3 quests. So in order to get a new quest, you must progress and pass to the next level. Social How do I invite my friends to play the game? It's no longer possible to invite friends to the game because of the changes Facebook did regarding security and privacy. You can always add your already active friends as neighbors. Category:FAQ Category:How do i get thumbs?